Tenchi Muyo: Missing Princess
by Digital-Matt
Summary: It's a peacefull day at the Masaki household, nothing too special until a young boy kidnapps a certain blue-haired princess, will Tenchi and the others save Sasami? Please Read and Review!


Hey there, Digital-Matt here!!! This is my first Tenchi Muyo story that I have written since like....forever. Hope you like it and I will only make more chapters if you like it k? Please Read and Review!!!  
**I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Universe, Tokyo or any of the characters, except for my made up ones, so don't sue me!!!**  
  
**Missing Princess**  
  
It was the early morning at the Okoyama ( However you spell it), Japan. Light shined through the cracks of a young high school students blinds. "Eaaaooohhhh" yawned Tenchi as he slowly awoke from slumber land. Things have been pretty peaceful here where he lived. With Kagato and all the other bad guys out of the way, he had a chance to live a normal life..... well..as normal as a guys with 5 alien women in his house could be.  
  
"Tenchi!!!!!" sang a voice that was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time to the young half-Jurain prince. Ryoko phased through the wall and flew over to him, giving him a big hug and sat in his lap. "How are you today, huh?" she asked in a seductive voice. "Ehhh, just fine Ryoko, now if you don't mind, I gotta go get some vegetables from the garden for Sasami." Tenchi said trying not to be rude. "Okay, let's go together!" and with that, Ryoko hugged on to Tenchi harder and made the both of them vanish and re-appear into the living room.  
  
What Ryoko didn't know was that Ayeka was in the living room staring straight at them. " Lord Tenchi, what is going on here!" asked the purpled- haired princess wearing her purple and blue kimono. " Aaaaahahaha..... nothing Ayeka, Ryoko was just..." "Going to make him my man!" finished Ryoko, teasing Ayeka while giving Tenchi an innocent huge anime eyes look. Tenchi gulped and stepped a bit away from Ryoko, knowing what was to happen next. " Excuse me, but I think you are invading Lord Tenchi's personal space, so jusk back off will ya!" said Ayeka, while getting up from the couch. Ryoko jusk smirked and flicked off the princess. Ayeka was just about to retaliate but desided to just play it cool. She just chuckled. " Hey you, what's so funny, huh?" snapped Ryoko. While this was happening, Tenchi was slowly creeping out of the living room. " Oh nothing really, It is just that I, first crowned Princess of Planet Jurai, have been brought up right, so there is no reason to fight with you!" she said giggling with her hand over her mouth as always. "Hey Tenchi, she thinks she's perfect, but I saw her eat all of the rice crackers Sasami prepared last night. What a pig? She more like the first HOG of planet puke-hole!!" said Ryoko while rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
Ayeka stood up and growled, while she did this mini versions of her guardian logs started to appear around her. Ryoko stopped laughing and jumped into the air. She spread her hands and flickers of red energy started to appear in Ryoko hands until it formed a bright red lazer sword. "So It's a fight you want, eh? Your messin' with the big girls now, you delicate little flower! Haaaaaa!!!" shouted Ryoko charging into Ayeka's shield with her full strength. The princess just smirked and laughed. " Your little demon powers won't work on my Jurain shield, monster woman, Ohhhhhohohohoh!!!!!" Tenchi, scared to death, ran into the kitchen and shouted, "HIT THE DECK!!" Sasami, 2nd princess of Jurai, just stared at Tenchi confused, while boiling hot water. He grabbed the blue-haired girl and hid behind a cabinet door. Then there was a huge explosion and everyone was covered in dust. "Not again...Ayeka, Ryoko, why can't you guys get along like Ryo-ohki and me?" said Sasami, cleaning her little furry friend on her shoulder. Ayeka and Ryoko just stared at the ceiling with a zonked look. " Hey, what's going on out here?" asked Washu, poking her head out of her lab that was in the closet. She saw the explosion and had a huge sweatdrop on her head. "Oh...the usuall." "Hey Washu, breakfast will be ready in half an hour!" Shouted Sasami. "Kay, understood!" and with that, Washu, shut the closet door to get back to working on one of her greatest experiments, next to Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, that is.  
"Hmmm, the vegetables are all ruined cause' of the explosion." stated Sasami with a sad look on her face. Tenchi smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry, let's go get s'more at the garden. Mihoshi will be here soon, and you know how hungry she gets after a long GP mission." Tenchi said helping Sasami up. Sasami laughed a bit and the two of them left the house, with Ayeka and Ryoko, well behind them.  
The four of them (Ryo-ohki too, that's five) went to Tenchi's garden and started to search for fresh vegetables. "Hmmm, I'm not big on veggies, but these two seem fine." Said Ryoko plucking up some cabbages. "These will make a great breakfast side dish!" said Ayeka pulling up some carrots and tomatoes. While Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka were finding fresh food, Sasami heard a voice in the forest next to them. "Hmm??" said the young princess staring into the dark woods. "What is it, sister?" questioned Ayeka. "Oh nothing, I'm just gonna go check something out, I'll be back in a minute!" she said jogging into the forest with Ryo-ohki. Then for the 2nd time, Sasami herd someone call her name. She looked over at a nearby tree and saw a stone jewel in it, a strange aura started to glow from it. This caused Ryo-ohki to snarl and jump on the ground with teeth and claws showing.  
"Ryo-ohki, what's the matter, is there something wrong?" Said Sasami. With that, a creature from behind the tree smirked. "The tree tells me, you're the one!" said a shadowy figure. Sasami gasped and that caused ryo- ohki to jump up and slash at the creatures face. Sasami saw the figure step out of the dark and could see it was a kid, about her age, wearing what resembled to be Jurain clothes. "Hey, are you from Jurai, like Ayeka and I?" she asked. The kid, a young boy, just stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. Sasami noticed the blood start to form where the cabbit had slashed him. "Ryo-ohki, don't be mean, you should apologise." She said bonking the cabbit lightly on it's head. Sasami pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to the young boy. "Here you go...for your wound." Said Sasami smiling with an innocent smile. The boy, stared at her and blushed for a second and then remembered what he was sent here for.  
"Sorry I have to do this." and with that, he blew out a purple mist from his mouth and it made the blue-haired princess knock out. Ryo-ohki, who saw the whole thing, quickly ran back to Tenchi and the others at the field. The young boy grabbed the princess and took off flying into the sky.  
"Myow, myow, meeoooowwww!!!!" shouted the cabbit running over to Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko. "What...what about Sasami, is she okay?" said a shocked Ryoko. Ayeka gasped and Tenchi's expression turned serious. Ryo- ohki told Ryoko all that happened, and Ryoko translated for her to Tenchi and Ayeka. "So where are they now?" asked the concerned older princess. Ryoko looked up into the air and saw a figure flying with a girl with long blue pigtails. "There she is!"  
Ryoko teleported from the ground and reappeared in-front of the boy. "Hey there you, where exactly are you taking Sasami?" she said while floating in the air. He just gave her an evil espression and his eyes turned blood red. "That's none of you concern!" he said while blasting a bolt of pitch black lightning at her. Ryoko barely dodged it and engaged battle with him. Back on the ground Tenchi and Ayeka were also worried. They both transformed into their fighting clothes they fought Kagato in and flew up to join Ryoko. "Hey, you'd better give back Sasami or you'll have to deal with my Tenchi-ken sword!" stated Tenchi, on cue, the hilt formed a long energy beam as the blade. "What are you after my sister for?" shouted Ayeka while gathering energy in her fist. "Hmmm, what annoyance." Said the boy as he vanished with Sasami. "Coward! Come back here and fight me!" shouted Ryoko.  
Ayeka's eyes started to fill with tears. Tenchi looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry Ayeka, everything will be okay." he said. "Yeah, dun worry, we'll save Sasami, what are friends for." said Ryoko with a re- assuring smile. Ayeka never heard Ryoko said this, so she let out a small smile. "Thank you, Miss Ryoko." "HEY YOU GUYS!!!!!" shouted a voice from the ground. Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka floated back to the ground and saw Washu and Mihoshi waiting there for them. "Have I got some important news for you guys!" said a smirking red headed genius. "Really, did they cancel the New Space Police-Policeman show?" (** I know this is Tenchi Muyo, but I couldn't think of anything else to say ^_^**) Everyone fell down anime style. "No you dumb blonde! It's about Sasami being Tsunami, they need her for..."  
  
Well how do you like my story so far? I hope it is like the Muyo plot, all I have been watching lately was Universe and Tokyo. Well please Read and Review and Tell me what you think k? that will be my only reason for making  
chapter 2, for my adoring fans!  
Laterz, Digital-Matt 


End file.
